


In Your Own Skin

by RamblingAcara



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, new relationship jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAcara/pseuds/RamblingAcara
Summary: One month ago, Chiro and Jinmay invited Slingshot into their relationship. One month later, Slingshot tries his hand at setting up a dinner date for their anniversary. Everyone is still trying to figure out this new relationship thing, but slowly they are getting more comfortable with it.Done for SRMTHFG rarepair week.





	In Your Own Skin

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame these [tumblr sketchs](https://projectaffectivity.tumblr.com/post/186497102309/monkeymindscream-cursed-me-into-caring-about-a) on tumblr for this fic

This is definitely fancier than ‘our’ first month anniversary dinner.” Jinmay mumbled to Chiro as they were taken to a private back room. The room was usually meant for big parties of people, so the small table set for three seemed comically out of the place in the large space.

“We went to Mr. Gackslapper’s…just like for our first date,” Chiro pointed out as he pulled out a chair for her. “It’s not that hard to one up that.”

But back then, the date had been a serendipitous decision, the two of them just going to their regular haunt before they realized the date, that it had been one month since they officially decided they were boyfriend and girlfriend. This time, everything was planned out, even if it wasn’t planned by either Chiro or Jinmay.

Jinmay self-consciously smoothed out her dress, a sundress the same color as her eyes. “Do you think we’re dressed enough?”

“You look beautiful,” And it was nice to see Jinmay in something other than her hero outfit or casual wear. The green of the dress was decorated with a pattern of white and yellow flowers, she wore strappy white sandals, and her hairs still in pigtails, albeit curled into ringlets

“Thanks,” She gave him a kiss as she finally sat down in her seat, setting her short, white jacket on the back of chair. “You look handsome tonight as well.” Like her, Chiro was also wearing a different outfit than usual. While wearing a familiar pair of jeans and black shoes, he also had a simple white, button upped long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it on. His hair was styled so it looked like how it did when he was in Hyper mode.

“So don’t worry,” He smiled at her as he took his seat, “We look fine, not over or under dressed.”

That had been her big concern when Slingshot came to them about the date. He had tried to tell them the dress code, but the resulting mess of ‘kind of formal but not too formal but also not too casual’ had left them more confused than anything else and sent Jinmay in a minor panic. It had only been when Chiro actually looked up the restaurant and saw it was a simple sit down, family restaurant; certainly more formal than their usual burger and fast food places and busy enough to have private party rooms, but nothing to warrant the evening wear dresses and suits Jinmay had been perusing.

“I know,” Jinmay reached for her glass of water, eyes glancing at the empty third seat, “I guess I’m just so nervous about messing up tonight. Slingshot put a lot of work behind this date.” 

Not to mention we’re still new to this, Chiro added in his thoughts. Before, he and Jinmay had been going stead for enough years that their relationship had reached a nice plateau. He knew that their allies joked about them being an old married couple, with their ordinary routine of shared lunches and quiet evenings of just cuddling. They didn’t care, as with the chaos and uncertainty of war, it was a stability they cherished as much as each other.

But war brought changes, in the form of Slingshot in this case. Both of them had plenty of opportunities on the battlefield to spend time with him, and it was in this field that the seeds of new affections took root. Chiro saw a blunt and snarky mouth that hide a genuine concern for his prototype brother, while Jinmay saw a robot who was struggling to adjust to living among organics after a lifetime with just machines and a floating brain, but still trying so hard to help them.

Maybe if they hadn’t been so established in their relationship, they would have let the attraction and guilt fester like rot in wood. Instead, they confessed and supported each other about their shared feelings towards the Prometheus robot. And maybe it would have been just that -a secret desire shared between the couple- if the Super Robot hadn’t ‘nudged’ them towards the fact that his ‘little brother’ felt the same way.

That had been one month ago when their duo became a trio. They had taken things slow, Slingshot letting the more experienced couple take the lead for now. Whenever time permitted, they spent moments hanging out and getting use to their new dynamic, of Slingshot getting use to them and Chiro and Jinmay getting use to him

Tonight wasn’t just a one month anniversary, or even their first dinner date. It was also the first time Slingshot had taken lead for a date, setting up everything from the time to the location.

Chiro reached across the table to entwine her hand with his. Jinmay quit biting her lip and took a deep breath. This was new for all of them, and all of them were nervous. Even Slingshot, usually so blunt in his speech, had been tripping over his words as he invited them.

The screen separating their room from the rest of the restaurant slide away as a young man who wasn’t dressed like a waiter stepped in.

“I’m sorry, but this is a private room,” Chiro said, getting a nagging feeling that something about him was familiar, “We have it reserved right now.”

The man gulped, hiding his eyes behind his black bangs and looking like he wanted his white turtleneck to swallow of him. “Chiro, Jinmay, it’s me.”

The two stared at him, slack jawed at the familiar, slightly mechanical voice. “Slingshot?”

He gulped again, nodding as he shut the screen behind him. “Um, happy one month anniversary?”

Chiro stood up from his chair, watching as Slingshot avoided their eyes. Once again the contrast from the robot who never hesitated or backed down was astounding. “Did Otto help you with this?”

“Yeah, said it was based off some cloaking technology the warrior from Arcadia gave him,” He looked down at them (because even disguised he still kept his height) and they saw that his eyes were the same blue color of his optics. He stretched out his arms so they could see all of him, “So what do you think?”

Their silence was deafening.

“You don’t like it, do you?” Slingshot withdrew his arms, crossing them over their chest. “I knew it, I look so stupid. This was stupid.”

“It’s not that you don’t look fine,” Jinmay blurted out. “You just look-”

“You look uncomfortable,” Chiro finished for her, “Slingshot, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to keep this up.”

“I just thought it would be easier for us if I could blend in better,” He admitted, “I’ve seen how the people stare at us.”

“Oh, Slingshot,” And then Jinmay was out of her seat and giving him a hug, “We’re heroes, of course people are going to stare at us. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Yeah,” Chiro was soon standing next to them as well, “Hate to break it to you Slingshot, but we’re the source of the spotlight, not you.”

“Oh ha ha,” And there was a bit of that Slingshot spunk returning, “Guess I’ll need to show you up in some more battles then, monkey boy,”

Jinmay giggled at the return of the familiar back and forth of her two boyfriends, “You do that, as yourself Slingshot, and if you ever feel left out, I can I can always switch,” And then in a blink, Jinmay’s skin was replaced with the metal of her robot mode, “Just tell me because we never want to force you to be something you’re not.”

“It isn’t that. You two…make me want to try different things, to be more than what I was built as. I wasn’t meant to blend in with humans, but being with you, being in this city, made me want to try it out.” Slingshot sighed, “Guess that was a bust.”

“Yeah, and it is weird when you look like,” Chiro snapped his fingers in realization, “Doctor Takeuchi! That’s who you look like!”

“I didn’t know who else to model the human mode after,” Slingshot admitted as he deactivated the cloaking device and his human features and skin faded away, leaving his robot body in the white turtleneck and dress pants that he managed to wrangle over his bulky parts, “And as my creator I thought it made sense that me as a human would look like him.”

“Well, no disrespect to your creator, but I prefer you looking like this,” Jinmay slide over to take an arm and nuzzled it.

“And I have a thing for robots, remember,” Chiro purred like a Kathorian as he slide up to his other empty arm.

“Take it easy monkey boy, save it for after dinner,” Slingshot laughed as he turned to Jinmay, “And I like you in both of your modes, robot girl, so don’t change on my account.”

“If you say so Slingshot,’” And in another blink Jinmay had her human skin again, still cuddling into his side.

“And the human mode wasn’t the only upgrade Otto helped me with,” Slingshot looked from his girlfriend on one arm and boyfriend on the other before looking back at their table, “He adjusted my fuel processors so I can consume organic material like Jinmay. Might as well figure out what is so great about this ‘eating’ and ‘tasting’ thing you two are always going on about.”

“I think we can recommend a dish or two to try,” Chiro said as they of them finally took their seats at the table set for three.

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [ here](https://randomramblingtidbits.tumblr.com/post/187505390613/in-your-own-skin)


End file.
